Complicated Posession
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Tony Stark has someone important to him, someone who influences the team to make dramatic decisions. But who's side is she really on? The good guys or the bad guys? I don't own the Avengers or any related content. Please don't send any hate but I do love reviews! I'm completely in love with Thor and although I ship Thor and Jane this felt needed! Please keep an open mind!
1. Chapter 1 - Exceptional

**Avengers Assemble  
Okay, this story is mainly going to focus on Iron Man in the beginning but then it will go into the Avengers more!  
I don't own Avengers or any related content.  
Thanks Hollie for pretty much co-writing this with me and giving me some of the best ideas that will go into this fic!  
Thank you for reading and I would love any reviews!  
This first chapter is a series of flashbacks, hence the italics.  
The first 2 flashbacks also take place before he's met Pepper and the last one only just after he's hired Pepper.  
Complicated Possession.  
Chapter 1 – Exceptional**

_**Flashback 1:**_

_Tony Stark hated the public side of his life. He loved designing the equipment, he loved playing around with it and building the different devices but he hated attending the parties. Well he said he hated the parties, he didn't mind them. He hated having to be polite to the press and talk to them like he cared. Tonight for instance, he was attending one of these parties and he was bored out of his head. It wasn't his favourite kind of party, it was a formal party where he was required to look smart and act polite. _

_Moving through the masses of people he observed every one of them, he'd decided it made a nice pass time to analyse each person he passed and tell himself different things he could deduce from them. For example; he squeezed past a rather portly gentleman which he knew was a key donator to his company and so he gave him a polite nod. The ring on his wedding finger told him that he was married, but the direction of his eyes around the young women told him that it was not a happy marriage or that this man was simple unfaithful, later confirmed as he caught this man with a young brunette sneaking out of the disabled bathroom. He rolled his eyes before allowing them to search the room for his next victim. They sought out a young woman who had her back to him. _

_The woman wore a floor length crimson dress which had a halter neck and spaghetti straps, her hair was long and blonde and pinned up out of her face, held half up half down by a blood red ribbon. The blonde was a bright blonde that seemed to glow like an angel however it had subtle traces of honey tones. The hair was sleek and straight, falling down her back to about her waist. Her skin was lightly tanned and again seemed to glow, showing that she'd obviously spent the day in the sun today and as she turned he saw her full profile. Her eyes were a soft green that shone in the lamplight; her cheeks were paled by make-up but ever so slightly rouged to enhance her gently rounded cheekbones. Her nose was slightly longer than average although it suited her slightly longer face and she was slightly taller than the average woman anyway. Her mouth was animated as she spoke and laughed, her teeth the most perfect white, not too white but just right. Her hands looked soft and her fingers were graceful, holding onto her champagne glass. He smiled as he saw her slightly chipped nail varnish; perhaps appearance wasn't everything to her after all. _

_He found his feet gravitating towards her and as her company saw him approaching they left her alone with him she shook his hand and returned his greeting enthusiastically. This man was normally a play-boy but when he spoke to this woman his heart skipped a beat. She was perfect in his eyes, he didn't believe in soul-mates or true love or any of that crap, but this woman was different, she was an exception._

"_Pleasure to meet you," He said, acting calm as usual even though inside his chest his heart was pumping, "And how are you affiliated with my company?"_

"_The pleasure is all mine Mr. Stark! Sorry! My name is Anna Murphy, my father is an investor, he asked me to accompany him here tonight." She said with a smile, gesturing to the portly gentleman that Tony had seen emerging from the bathroom with the young brunette. He kept this piece of information to himself. _

"_Anna! What a beautiful name!" he said smoothly, beginning to enjoy the conversation and allowing a slight amount of smugness to cross his features, she evidently found him as attractive as he found her. _

"_Thank you Mr. Stark." _

"_Tony, please!"_

_She paused and narrowed her eyes, looking at him, "Tony…" She looked him up and down for a moment before shifting her weight from one foot to the other and swapping the champagne glass to her other hand before taking a sip. Tony got the impression she was waiting for him to say something, but at the same time he felt like he didn't need to. A moment later the latter was confirmed. _

"_Are you trying to get me into bed Tony?" she asked, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow. _

_Damn. She'd done her homework. Or read the tabloids. Or both. _

"_You know," he said slowly, as she looked triumphant, a look he should be wearing right now as he escorted her to the car, "You really shouldn't believe everything you read."_

"_Oh I don't believe __**everything**__." She grinned, obviously enjoying herself while Tony was in agony. How could she be so well informed? Did the tabloids really give that much of his personal life away just like that? _

"_Please enlighten me further." He pushed and she gave him a gentle smile as she took another sip of her champagne._

"_You'll have to buy me dinner first." Sensing an opportunity, Tony took it._

"_Let's go." _

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Flashback 2:**_

_Another Tux! Tony really hated Tux's. If this was meant to be the happiest day of his life then why couldn't he decide what he was going to wear? Luckily Anna had been lenient and agreed that he didn't have to wear a tie as long as he agreed to the rose in his lapel. He admitted it did add a nice splash of colour to an otherwise fairly boring outfit. _

_He stood in front of a full-length mirror admiring himself in his tuxedo. He was clean and tidy and neat and he was sure that his bride would be so very proud of him. He'd never been sure that he was the person for marriage but after spending a year with Anna he was sure that she was the one he wanted to be with forever. She had made his life complete, he'd found that little piece of the puzzle he'd been searching for, for so long. She was it. She was his exception to the rule. _

_Roadie, who was acting as his best man, stuck his head around the door and announced that they would be leaving for the church and the ceremony momentarily and so once Roadie had left, Tony looked at himself in the mirror and realised he was so incredibly nervous. In an attempt to fight back the nerves he decided now was the time for a pep talk._

"_Okay Stark. You are a strong man who is head over heels for this woman. She's hot, she's clever and she's great in bed. So you can totally do this, you can totally commit to her for the rest of your life. She will make you happy every day and then you can have lots of little Stark's running around too. You want that, don't you?" Even now there was the element of doubt in his voice which he quickly dismissed. "You can do this, man." _

_He was summoned out to the car and as he climbed in he couldn't help an almost overwhelming sense of pride at how smart he looked and how he was actually going through with something he'd always been so certain he would never do. The car ride wasn't particularly long but it didn't stop the nerves rising in him rapidly, like lava up the crater of a volcano. He hoped he didn't explode. _

_The church looked amazing. Probably because Anna hadn't spared any expense, after Tony had told her not to. As long as he hadn't had to help plan it he was happy for her to plan her dream wedding. And the money didn't matter to him, because the place did look, fantastic. He smiled to himself despite the nerves and strolled casually up the aisle to the front, taking his seat and smiling as the priest. He didn't believe in God, but if a God would help get rid of these goddamn nerves then he would be polite to anyone. The priest gave a courteous smile in return. The wait seemed like hours, he couldn't get comfortable; he needed to get this over and done with, now. Before he changed his mind. _

_Finally, the priest mentioned for them to rise and that the bride was here. Giving a nod Tony stood at the front with Roadie beside him. He didn't dare turn around, the nerves were starting to make him feel a bit queasy and he didn't want to throw up. _

"_Roadie!" he hissed and Roadie leaned in close to listen. "How does she look?" he asked, acting as cool as he possibly could but he was sure that Roadie could recognise his nerves. He turned slowly to observe the bride and gave an approving nod, smiling warmly as he spoke to Tony._

"_She looks beautiful." Tony dared to turn slowly and sneak a peek. Roadie was right, she did look beautiful. Her shimmering golden hair was tied into a tight bun with her favourite blood red ribbon, the veil she wore was attached just behind her bun and the clip seemed to be silvery white roses with the white, netted fabric falling down to her lower back. She wore very little make up, only a little mascara and lip gloss. But she didn't need it, she looked radiant anyway. The dress had long sleeves that clung to her arms and the top half of the wedding dress clung to her near perfect figure. The skirt was a little looser and seemed to shimmer in the light with every step she took. It was plain white but it was a strange shade of white, it made it look almost silver in certain lights. As Tony admired her, he noticed that the baby bump didn't even seem to show. _

_She walked up to stand beside him and he felt his nerves disappear. She kissed her father on the cheek and Tony gave him a slight nod. They'd never really seen eye to eye or really been able to look each other in the eye since the night of the party where he'd met Anna. Anna turned to Tony and grinned. Taking his hand, they began the ceremony. _

"_Do you, Tony Stark take Anna Murphy, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health 'till death do you part?" the priest asked, a lot sooner than Tony was expecting, things went so fast when it was happening to you._

"_I most certainly do." He said, turning to his bride with a grin._

"_And do you, Anna Murphy, take Tony Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" he asked Anna in his dreadfully droning voice and Anna nodded giving a light giggle._

"_I do." _

"_Very well." He sounded bored. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Stark." He didn't even smile at them. Tony supposed he must just be bored of doing weddings._

_He turned to Anna and took her waist, pulling her in close before kissing her passionately; not caring about what the others thought or saw. After a few seconds he pulled away and grinned at her. _

"_You know," he said admiring her dress, "You look real pretty. Nice choice with the dress. It'll look great on the floor tonight." _

_She laughed and took his arm as they walked back up the aisle together. _

_Tonys favourite photograph that was taken of them together was one of them stood outside the church together; Anna was smiling at the camera with her hand on his shoulder and once of his hands was resting on her back. The other resting on the slight bulge in her stomach. _

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Flashback 3:**_

_If the screams weren't agonising enough the pain in his hand was. Anna had gone into labour two hours ago and it had all gone downhill from there. He'd been so excited for months at the idea of having a child. They'd discussed names, they still hadn't agreed but they'd discussed it. Originally Anna had wanted Minnie (Or Minerva) for a girl and Daniel for a boy. And he'd wanted Jack for a boy and Lola for a girl. Eventually they settled on Daniel for a boy but Tony point blank refused to call any child of his Minerva or Minnie. They didn't know the sex of the child yet and so they had decided to dispute over the name once it had been born. _

_But the excitement was wearing thin now and now it was just pain. He understood that she was in a lot of pain but did she really need to grip that tightly? It didn't mean that both of them needed to be in pain. But according to the doctors, it was nearly over. Just a couple more pushes. Tony could see that Anna was running out of energy, she had a tendency to give up in these kinds of situations. What would happen if she just gave up now? _

_Tony leaned down to put his head close to hers. "Hey." He said softly and she turned to look at him. Her eyes wide with fear and exhaustion. "I love you. Okay? And this baby, it's gonna love the both of us. Just a little bit longer and then you got a mini me or you. So come on, just try for a little bit longer…" after a moment she nodded and pushed even harder than before. Tony knew this was the case because the pressure on his hand intensified by a significant amount. He bit the inside of his lip to stop himself yelling in pain. _

_After one long scream there was the sound of crying. A baby's cry. Tony looked down at his wife with a grin. But she was pale, leaning back against the pillows, sweaty and sickly looking. Her breathing was shallow and it looked as if all the blood had drained from her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. Her hand was no longer gripping his, but limp and lifeless. Doctors were bustling around her; a nurse took hold of Tonys arm and moved him back out of their way. He didn't like this, he couldn't see her, and all he could see was the commotion surrounding her. The same nurse moved to speak to a Doctor before returning to Tony and gently took his arm, guiding him out of the room. _

"_I'll bring your baby out to you in a minute. She's perfectly healthy." The nurse said with a sort of forced smile. Leading him to sit in a chair._

"_What about Anna? Is she okay?" he asked, terrified. The nurse only gave him a nervous smile before rushing back in. Tony sat in shocked silence. She would be okay, they both would. His little girl and his wife, they would be okay._

_A few minutes later the nurse came out holding a little bundle. "You're lucky!" she said with a warm smile, Tony took that as a good sign; "She's not a fuss-maker. She's stopped crying already." The nurse handed him the girl. She felt oddly small in Tony's arms, she was too light, too small, and he felt like he could break her in two too easily. She was so gentle, so small, it scared him. The little eyes looked up at him; eyes that he knew were going to trust him. To love him. She was so beautiful, the perfect little girl. He knew that this girl was going to make his life wonderful. He couldn't wait to see Anna, to hold their child together. He held the child close, unaware of the tears brimming from his eyes. It took a moment to register the nurse standing beside him._

"_Mr. Stark. I need to speak with you." She said softly, he looked up at her as she took a seat beside him. Her eyes looked saddened; suddenly fear began pounding through his heart. _

"_Go on then, don't keep me hanging." He said tightening his grip ever so slightly on the child. _

"_Mr. Stark…" the nurse began but then a young woman came rushing in. Tony had hired her recently to help out around the house and to help with his work. Pepper Potts, she was still quite young and looked at Tony with a worried expression._

"_Is everything okay?" she asked and then she noticed the baby. "Oh God…" she whispered, walking over. _

"_Miss Potts I presume?" the nurse asked with a weak smile and Pepper nodded not taking her eyes off the child. "Perhaps it would be best for Miss Potts to take the baby for a few minutes whilst I talk to you…" Tony nodded and stood up to hand the child to Pepper. She held her gently, a little nervous to be holding her but also excited that she would be able to help take care of her. She sat opposite Tony, gently rocking the child and smiling at her._

_The nurse turned back to Tony, "Mr. Stark, it's about your wife. There were some… complications. She's being taken care of, but it's not looking good." _

"_What… What do you mean?" Tony was confused. She was going to be okay. She had to be. They were going to be a family, the perfect family. The nurse took a deep breath and looked at him apologetically._

"_She's very unstable; we can't keep her stable for more than two minutes at a time. I would recommend you go and see her now, say your goodbyes. We don't believe she's going to make it." _

_Tony's world came crashing down around him. His wife, his beautiful, perfect wife, was going to leave him. She wasn't just leaving him and moving away, not even to another country, she was leaving the world. She had to keep fighting, he could convince her to, and he would force her to. He stood quickly and told Pepper to look after the child._

_Walking quickly into the room he saw her lying there, obviously still exhausted from giving birth but there was also an aura of something more there. He took her hand and leant in close to whisper to her. She looked at him with a weak attempt at a smile._

"_Hey there…" she breathed, and he couldn't stop the tears falling down his cheeks and splashing the pillow around her scattered hair._

"_Hi…" he said, he was suddenly lost for words as the realisation of what was really going to happen dawned on him. "Please, keep fighting."_

"_I can't…" she said bravely, "I can't fight any longer, I'm too weak. But you listen to me." she spoke with a tone of authority and he found himself captivated by her voice, looking her steadily in the eyes, "You take care of that little girl, and you tell her that her mother loved her so very much. Give her this when she's old enough… Tell her about me…" she took his hand meekly and pressed the crimson ribbon into his palm, "Move on, please, don't mourn me forever. Miss Potts will help you with her I'm sure… Make sure that little girl knows that I loved her, but also make sure that she has a mother, a woman to hold her and kiss her goodnight. And always make sure she has her father. One more thing…" she was struggling to get out her final words now, Tony knew she was going and the doctors knew it too. They knew they couldn't save her. "Make sure she knows I loved you… Because I do, so much… I love you…" _

_With that, her eyelids drooped shut and the staccato bleeping blurred into one long monotonous note. He heard someone read out the time of death and he put his forehead to hers. "I love you too. I will never forget you Anna Murphy-Stark." He whispered before kissing her forehead and standing up. There was a little girl who needed him._

_Forcing himself to turn his back on his dead wife he walked back out to the hallway. He knew that the longer he stayed there the harder it would be to move on. He intended to follow her dying wishes. Pepper took one look at him and deduced what had happened. Wordlessly she handed him the child. _

_He held her as gently as he had before; loving her all the more even though he knew that she would be a daily reminder of the pain of his loss. He looked into her eyes, the eyes that already trusted him, already sought his comfort, like she knew. Even though she was barely two hours old she already reminded him of her. Her beauty lived on in this child, she was a mini-Anna. _

_She was Minnie. _

**What do you think so far? Please I love feedback! I'm open to ideas! But please, no hate. People who I've spoken to know how interesting this story's going to get so please follow and review and yeah! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Exceptional Girl

**Avengers Assemble  
Okay, this story is mainly going to focus on Iron Man in the beginning but then it will go into the Avengers more!  
I don't own Avengers or any related content.  
Thanks Hollie for pretty much co-writing this with me and giving me some of the best ideas that will go into this fic!  
This chapter is set during Iron Man 1, just building up a bit more of a back-story and a reason to integrate Minnie into part of the team! I will get into the Avengers soon I promise!  
I understand that some of the scientific facts in this might not make sense but let's face it, Iron Man doesn't really make sense either so just go with it!  
Thank you for reading and I would love any reviews!  
Complicated Possession.  
Chapter 2 – The Exceptional Girl**

Nearly fourteen years had passed since the death of Anna and Tony thought it was safe to say that he'd moved on. He and Minnie got on well together most of the time, they had the occasional argument but so did every teenager and parent. Their main argument that cropped up every so often was that Tony had not considered that Minnie might want to know more about her mother and he had hidden everything to do with her, the problem was he couldn't remember where he'd put it. Neither could Jarvis which provided a real problem. The only thing he still had was the red ribbon which he planned to give her for her next birthday.

And then he'd been kidnapped. She'd been the first person he'd seen when he came back; she didn't give him much choice. As soon as the plane doors opened and he walked down she came hurtling at him and threw herself into his arms. He had been so scared whilst there, scared that he might never get to see her again. He held her tightly, he didn't care about the ache in his chest caused by his circle of light, he just cared about the fact that his little girl was weeping into his chest because she was so happy to see him.

She'd grown into a pretty young girl; she held a lot of her mother's qualities as well as his own. She had blonde hair with a gentle curl, unlike her mother's angelic, shimmering hair, hers was more golden. She wore it in pigtails and when in these pigtails they fell to her shoulders and bounced against them sweetly. Her eyes were a dark green and they glittered when she smiled. She'd inherited most of her mother's facial features and height, a little taller than the average thirteen years old she gained the impression of being older. She could pass for fourteen, fifteen at a push. Her fourteenth birthday was nearing anyway.

He'd been back two months now and was well into working on the suit, she would stand, leaning against the door and watches him. For the past week she'd gotten closer and closer. He didn't have any secrets from her and so he let her watch and answered any questions she had. Today for instance, he was building some of the equipment and was struggling a little when a small voice came out from nowhere. He hadn't realised she'd been watching but sure enough she leant against the door frame, her blonde pigtails resting on her shoulders, a look of awe on her sweet face.

"Can I help?" she asked and he forced himself not to laugh.

"I don't think you really can." He said without looking up from his work but hissed in pain as he received a small electric shock. She giggled lightly and walked over to him, she took the tools out of his hands and he watched with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to fail so he could get on with things. But amazingly, she managed it. He was impressed now.

"Okay." He said curtly before handing her another part of the machine which he'd broken earlier, "Fix that." He watched her curious face with an aura of smugness. She wouldn't be able to fix it and then she would look silly. But she managed it. By now he was just annoyed that she could do it and he couldn't. "Fine." He muttered handing her some more tools, "I need you to re-calibrate the thrusters so they use less energy so more energy can be put into the screens, I want it hi-def." Looking pleased with herself she got to work. It was clear that while she had gained her mother's looks she had gained her father's brains.

Her apt for technology seemed to shine brightly as she worked quickly and efficiently. Even Jarvis had little to say to improve her work; both he and Tony were very impressed. "Good work there kiddo!" Tony said giving her a light pat on the back as he admired her handiwork. "With this I shouldn't go flying anywhere I don't want to and I can connect with Jarvis and see things a little more clearly. Thanks!"

She grinned at the praise and also admired her work, "Imagine if you didn't need a suit…" she said wonderingly, "Imagine if you could just do all these things, just do them with yourself. Control them with your mind…" Tony gave her a look.

"That's going a bit too far. You'd have to have brain surgery or something like that." He said shortly before walking away, she remained staring at the suit though, wondering.

Tony was called upstairs and so she set to work right away, unsure how this was going to work but she was certain she could do it. The technology was easy to make and in almost no time at all she had the serum to allow the energy waves to pass through her bloodstream and the tiny micro-chips that held the energy required. It was the same technology her father was using for the suit; she just planned on putting it into herself instead. The next few hours were spent sat in the corner of her father's work place working on the brain serum and micro-chip. Tony was right, if she was going to do this she would need to have the brain surgery to be able to control it. With the correct chemicals she could remain awake and do it herself and keep it as a surprise for her father.

She knew that whatever followed it would be painful. But she had all the same technology that went into the suit; the only difference was she planned on putting it into herself. It would mean she would have the energy bullets, the thrusters and enhanced senses. The only thing that would be missing would be the metal armour, but she wouldn't need that anyway.

She needed to do this; she needed to prove to her father and to Pepper that she was smart and she could do something worthwhile, to be helpful. By the next morning she had everything she needed. She didn't see the point of waiting, so gathering up her things she packed them neatly into a small case before heading up the stairs and into the main living area. There was Pepper talking to a young lady dressed only in a shirt. Minnie wasn't stupid, she knew how father acted, how he picked up women and dropped them quickly, she was used to it by now.

"Good morning Pepper!" she said bright with a smile. The woman turned to look at her. She had short dark hair and wasn't the normal person her father went for, he normally liked blondes. "Hey," she added as a friendly greeting.

"Hello." The woman replied, obviously a little uncomfortable, but Pepper gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning Minnie, have you been down there all night?" Pepper had always been like a mother to Minnie, unlike Tony; they had never argued and always got along.

"Yeah," Minnie smiled and held up her case, "Secret experiment!" she said excitedly, wanting to tell Pepper but also wanting to keep it a surprise.

"Is Tony down there?" the young woman asked suddenly and they both turned to look at her.

"No. I don't know where he is." Minnie said politely before waving neatly, "I'm going to be in my room. Please don't come in Pepper, and tell daddy not to either!"

Pepper opened her mouth and looked like she was going to protest but Minnie was around the corner, running towards her room before she could say anything. She shut the door quickly and locked it before rushing over to her neatly organised desk and propping up a large mirror on it. She asked Jarvis to shut the blinds and turn off the lights except for a single lamp which would serve as her surgery lamp. She knew that this was going to be the weirdest thing she would ever do, but she was curious and compelled to do it. She knew the area of her brain she needed to work on and she knew that it was pretty easy to get to. It was by her hair line, it would leave a small scar but not too noticeable. Finding the correct serum she pushed the needle into her forearm and waited for five minutes until she knew it would have the correct effect. Numbing specific areas of her brain and protecting herself from the pain and the possibility that something could go wrong. The micro-chip and the serum were ready; all she had to was insert them. She leant towards the mirror as if she were about to apply makeup before slowly, carefully, making the first incision. The serum had also been designed to stop blood flow to certain areas meaning that she didn't have to make much of a mess. There was a little blood but she mopped it up quickly.

And there was her skull.

Fear mixed with excitement and adrenaline pumped through her. What was she doing?! She was a thirteen year old girl planning on performing brain surgery on her. But she'd come too far, and she knew she could do this. Gently picking up the drill she made four careful cuts, outlining a tiny square, barely the size of a coin. She knew that little bit right there could be changed to be able to control every little part of her body. It would mean she would be able to control her senses, her blood-flow, and her pulse. Every tiny detail.

She gently picked up the syringe and after taking a deep breath she pushed it into the precise spot in her brain. Wincing slightly, although not from feeling the contact, she injected the serum. That would mean that her brain would accept the new orders she was going to give it and she quickly injected the micro-chip into the correct place. Eager to seal her head back up she was careful but swift in replacing her fragment of skull and using the medical glue she secured it in place. Once it felt completely secure she gently pushed the flap of skin up over it and began to stitch it back up tightly. Once she was done she felt incredibly proud of her work, the stitches were invisible and barely noticeable. The scar was smaller than she was expecting and she allowed herself to lean back in her chair and grin at herself in the mirror. She felt wonderful at having achieved a, fairly small in her opinion, but a surgery none the less, in her own bedroom.

Jarvis brought up the lights and opened the curtains as Minnie walked into her bathroom to wash her hands.

"I must say I disapprove whole heartedly with not telling your father about this." Jarvis said to her but she hushed him.

"You're a computer programme Jarvis, you don't have a heart. You can't tell him, I'll tell him myself once I'm done. He's gonna be so proud of me."

"As much as I would like to believe that Miss, I do believe that won't be the first feeling to come to him."

"Oh hush Jarvis, are you not even the slightest bit proud that I managed to do that without killing myself?" she asked, shaking her hands to try and relieve some of the effects of the serum she'd injected to be able to do the surgery in the first place.

"I am extremely proud Miss, I would not appreciate having to announce to Miss. Potts and Mr. Stark that you had been killed attempting to operate on your own brain."

"Why do you always have to be so pessimistic? Oh wait, I forgot my dad designed you." She said walking back through to her bedroom. "Now for the tricky part," she said, both to herself and to Jarvis. "Now I have to cut into my bloodstream without bleeding out."

"I strongly advise against this. Or at least hire a medical professional. Perhaps I could…?"

"No." Minnie cut him off sternly, "I'm going to do this myself." She sat back at her desk and took out the surgical knife, and the first syringe. The easy part was locating the correct vein and injecting the liquid, she did it easily. But then she had to cut a large, deep cut across her forearm, exposing the vein. Then, holding open the skin, she made the tiniest incision into the vein before quickly implanting the chip. She then quickly unscrewed the cap of the surgical glue before rubbing it over to seal the vein wound. It worked. She grinned to herself as she sewed up the wound across her arm. This cut was a little more obvious than the one on her forehead and she thought she could hear Jarvis sigh with relief.

"You better not have told daddy." Minnie said and Jarvis replied wearily.

"I wouldn't dream of it miss, I know that you know how to shut me down and put an encryption on me."

"Exactly." Minnie replied with a triumphant grin. "One down, three to go." She repeated the procedure three times, once on her other arm and once on each leg so it was surgically implanted in four areas of her body. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She'd done it.

"Wanna try it out?" she asked Jarvis excitedly. He didn't reply.

Desperate to sample her new skills she ran out the door from her bedroom to the beach and down a flight of stairs. Once on the sand she held up her hands and using the new micro-chip in her brain she ordered them to work. Two jets of brilliant white light shot from her palms, burning the sand in front of her, she moved her arms nervously, willing them to keep going. They did as she requested. "Oh my God." She muttered to herself. She told them to stop and they did. There was a slight burning sensation in her palms but nothing too serious, she examined the palms of her hands but there was no obvious scarring, they were just a bit red. She let out a light laugh.

Sitting down she extended her legs and willed them to work the same way as before. Suddenly she shot backwards and hit the face of the cliff. Telling them to stop she sat up groaning. That hurt, _a lot_. Rubbing her head and back she realised she needed practice, but it was alright. She'd done it. Even her senses seemed better, she could smell the detail of the salty sea from back here, she could see the shimmer of each sun beam on the ocean, and she could feel the smallest breeze playing with her pigtails. She smiled to herself and rushed back up the stairs to report to Jarvis.

"Jarvis, Jarvis guess what?!" she exclaimed as she ran through her door but cut short as she saw her father examining her desk.

"My apologies Miss Stark, your father over-rode my protocols after he heard from Miss Potts that you'd disappeared in here and not returned."

Tony's eyes moved from her desk, which had a significant amount of blood smeared across the work-top, to her and looked her up and down. His eyes found the new stitches and scarring on her bare forearms and an expression she couldn't quite work out rested across his features. Slowly, he walked over to her bed and sat down heavily.

"Something you're not telling me?" he said quietly, for the first time in her life, Minnie was scared. She hadn't practised enough; she wouldn't be able to do this without looking like a fool. She took a deep breath and stared at the floor.

"It works." She said softly and he looked confused.

"Minnie, if you're unhappy you can just talk to me… Or Pepper, she'll always be there to…"

"What?" Minnie interrupted, confused herself now.

"The… cuts." Something clicked in Minnie's head.

"No! No, it's nothing like that! Look I'll show you!" she said grabbing his arm excitedly and dragging him down to the beach. She took a deep breath and looked down at the sand before telling her hands to shoot the bolts. Her brain obeyed and she watched Tony's face take a moment to register what was happening. She stopped it and looked up at him expectantly. He paused for a moment before grabbing her face and pushing her hair back to see the stitches, his hand pushed over the area she'd performed the surgery and it hurt. She yelled out in pain and pushed his hands away.

"Who helped you?! Was it Pepper? It was Pepper wasn't it!" he was angry, upset that he hadn't been told what was going on and that she'd hurt herself to do this.

"No! Pepper had no idea!" She protested, "I did it myself."

"You can't have done."

"Well I did. Why can't you just be proud of the fact that I managed to do this? Yeah it hurt a bit but its fine. Jarvis was supervising me. If anything had gone wrong he would have told you immediately, but I did it. Me." she looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. She'd wanted so desperately to make her father proud but he just seemed angry. Almost at once his expression softened and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"No… I am proud. That is pretty cool. I just have a suit. But you can keep this on one condition; you let me train you how to use it properly." He said and she looked excited.

"Yes! I agree! Thank you daddy!" she tried to hug him but he kept her at arm's length, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. Every day she reminded him more of her mother; it pained him a little bit every time he even looked at her. She looked a little taken aback but knew that the hug had been a bit of a long shot. The pats on the shoulder were rare enough, it was very rare that she got any affection at all from her father, after he'd been kidnapped he'd been so happy to see her that he hugged her, but it hadn't really happened since then.

….

Weeks passed and slowly but surely, both Minnie's and her father's skills built up until they could both fly and have a little control over it and they worked out how to use their new skills to good use. Once Pepper found out she was a little wary to give her approval, Minnie was a child. She knew that she had to confront Tony about her fears and so she pulled him away from Minnie.

"Mr. Stark, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked politely and when he joined her outside the garage he sat on the stairs, a little tired from the training. "I know it's not my place to say, but I don't think that what you're teaching your daughter is a good idea."

Tony considered it for a moment, nodding to himself before looking up at her, "Why not?"

"Because she's a child."

"And? I think she has a right to be able to protect herself."

"But not like this, I really disapprove of how you're encouraging her to behave like this!" Pepper said, she was getting emotional now.

"Pepper, she's my daughter, I think she's a smart kid who can do what she likes. And if this is what she wants, I'm gonna support her." Tony said this as he stood and walked back into the garage to continue working with Minnie. Pepper stayed where she was, watching them sadly. As Minnie had grown up Pepper had been like a mother to her. She'd cared for her and loved her and treated her like she would treat her own daughter. Because that's what she saw her as, her daughter. And it pained her to see her daughter putting herself in harm's way, just to impress someone it was impossible to impress.

**A/N: Okay, I have the story in my head for the Avengers part and its killing me that I can't write it yet! I will make it as quick as possible I promise! Any reviews would be lovely thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Assembled and Acquainted

**Avengers Assemble  
I don't own Avengers or any related content.  
Thanks Hollie for pretty much co-writing this with me and giving me some of the best ideas that will go into this fic!  
Okay I had more ideas for Iron Man but I got bored so I've skipped straight to Avengers!  
So this chapter would probably be set mid-Avengers about when Loki attacks the ship and they're all arguing and yeah, you know the bit I mean!  
Thank you for reading and I would love any reviews!  
Complicated Possession.  
Chapter 3 – Assembled and Acquainted**

She was hiding again. She spent a lot of time hiding; her father had upset her with a slight remark that he probably hadn't meant to be that offensive. But she found it offensive and now she was crying quietly to herself. She felt stupid for crying at the age of fifteen years old, but she just wished that he would be a little more considerate of her feelings once in a while. She didn't know many of the others in the team the only one she'd really spoken to was Thor, and that was only because she was a fan girl when it came to Thor.

She had spent a lot of time researching Thor and Loki, she gathered every scrap of information and every story she could possibly find to do with them. When she'd met the both of them she hadn't bothered to hide this fact either, she had almost squealed when Thor spoke to her.

But the rest of them she didn't really know, she knew that her dad liked Banner, but she didn't really care much for him and it scared her how he could lose control. Romanov had annoyed her from when they'd met before and Captain America and her father didn't get along, she'd given up trying to get them to.

She was now crying because she missed Pepper, because she wished she'd known her mother and because her father had snapped at her. She'd found a nice little hiding spot in a corridor, it was a little indent into the wall that she could curl up and slip into without too many people noticing. If anyone did notice then they would never say a word for which she was grateful.

Hugging her knees to her chest she sobbed gently, rocking backwards and forwards and occasionally wiping her cheeks with the back of her sleeve. She'd been there for about twenty minutes and she barely noticed when someone sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a while before Thor spoke to her.

"Your father had no right to speak like that."

She let out a little laugh, "Here on earth, a father has a right to speak to his daughter however he likes. I'm not really fussed…" she lied and he looked at her.

"You know, you are a terrible liar. If you were not fussed then you would not be crying."

"I'm crying for lots of reasons."

"You can confide them in me?"

She met his gaze, "I wish I'd known my mother, I feel like it's my fault she's dead. She died less than two hours after I was born, she died because of Me." she shook her head. "My dad didn't even think that I might want to know more about her and so threw everything he had away. I have nothing."

"Minnie, your mother's death was not your fault. It was simply an accident. I am not from this world and yet I know that."

"People say that, but it doesn't make my beliefs any less true. My mother's death was my fault and my father blames me for it. I just know." She turned away from him and leaned her head against the wall.

Suddenly there was a voice in both their ears, telling them to meet in Banners lab. They walked there together, Minnie occasionally rubbing her hands together. Her palms were starting to burn due to the overuse of the thrusters implants. It hurt but she ignored it. They arrived at the lab and walked in as an argument was ensuing. Minnie walked over to stand beside her father and in his rage at the Captain he snapped at her as she tried to break up their argument. Her fragile ego was unable to take another blow like that so she turned and went to run from the lab, determined to return to her hiding spot. As far as she was concerned the team didn't need her, they could avert whatever crisis they had now without her help. But as she went to run past him, Thor held out an arm and stopped her. He put a protective arm around her shoulders and faced her father with an angry glare amidst the other chaos around them.

"How can you bear to speak to your daughter in that way?" Thor asked him angrily and Minnie put a hand on his chest trying to make him stop.

"Please… don't." she begged them both.

"Hey, space-man, you can't tell me how to treat my kid. She's a big tough girl she can handle it!"

"You should show her a little more respect. She is still a human being!"

"Stop it!" she cried.

"She knows what's going on here, I'm sure she understands." Her father said, brushing it off and before Thor could retaliate they were all turning towards Banner who was holding the sceptre. Thor gently moved his arm in front of Minnie and pushed her behind him. She peered out from behind him, placing a hand on his arm and looking worried as were the rest of them. Something bleeped behind her and she turned to face it, Thor kept in front of her as Banner put down the sceptre and walked past them. He examined the screen for a moment before looking up at all of them.

"My God…" he murmured and the floor blew out from beneath them. She felt Thor's arms around her waist, she was yanked off her feet and she screwed her eyes shut. She felt her back slam into the floor and her head snapped back to join it. Her eyes flew open and lights danced in front of her eyes. She was paralysed with fear; she knew that she needed to get up, that she needed to know where her father was. She heard her own voice speaking and tried to listen, it took a moment but it finally got through.

"Get up…" she murmured to herself, "Get up now!" she was speaking louder and she finally found the strength to sit up, she looked into the lab ahead of her and saw that the floor was completely gone. She could see the Captain and her father across on the other side of the lab. Relieved that he was alright she returned her attention to herself. She felt a hand on her arm, checking her over and she turned to see Thor beside her, looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she managed to nod. She could feel that one of her pigtails had come out so she pulled out the other one and allowed her hair to fall free. She ached all over but she completely ignored it, she forced herself to her feet before checking each of her thrusters. The ones in her hands were weak and a little flimsy but they were working but the ones in her feet could barely hold her up. She decided she needed them to rest and so she would aim not to use them anytime soon.

Thor grabbed her hand and together they began to run through the corridors, she couldn't hear anything but she followed along in his wake. She would help in any way she could but her hearing kept coming and going. They arrived in the cargo bay and watched for a moment as the Hulk smashed his way through, Thor rushed forward but Minnie was rooted to the spot with terror. She had hardly any defence and no means of protection; she was basically a defenceless, fifteen year old girl, against a colossal, green monster.

She tested the thrusters in her hands again and found they were a little stronger and so she ran forward to help. She had a little protection from the serum she'd used to power herself. It strengthened her body a little, making it act a little more like her father's suit. But not by much, she only had this small amount of protection and she wasn't sure how much her body could take but she knew it wouldn't be a lot.

She ran forward toward the Hulk as Thor was thrown away and she took aim of the thrusters towards his chest and fired. She kept the stream of light going and it held him back. He tried to push forward but the light kept her at bay. But even now she felt them growing weaker and her body fighting to stop them, her brain was screaming trying to keep it open but it was burning her hands, searing pain scorched through her palms. She screamed out loud now, she knew she was going to give into the pain and stop and the moment she did the Hulk would tear her limb from limb. But she was forced to stop; she crumpled in pain, her scream turning to a whimper as she clutched her hands to her sides. The Hulk advanced towards her in a couple of short strides before raising its enormous hand and striking her hard. His hand covered from her shoulder down to her hip and she felt pain sear through her left side as she went flying, she hit some cargo containers and felt them dent as she hit them. She fell, crumpled to the floor, lying on her right side and staring as the Hulk turned to her to continue to kill her. Her hair was partly covering her face but she watched through it as Thor smashed into the Hulk and the monsters attention returned to him. Once that happened she allowed herself to think about herself, she ached even more all over and wanted to sleep. But she knew she could allow herself to, instead she rolled onto her back, it caused blinding pain but she dampened it down. Telling her brain to repair her body, the serum coursing through her bloodstream and to her hands to heal the burns and also to her ribs to heal them and any other broken bones, and soon, she was just tired and hurting. She gazed up at the ceiling and became aware of how quiet it was and in that one blissful moment she was aware that the Hulk was gone. But that raised the question, where was Thor?


	4. Chapter 4 - Some of Our Own

**Avengers Assemble  
I don't own Avengers or any related content.  
Thanks Hollie for pretty much co-writing this with me and giving me some of the best ideas that will go into this fic!  
Thank you for reading and I would love any reviews!  
Complicated Possession.  
Chapter 4 – Some of Our Own**

She ran into the room just as Thor dived into the glass prison. She gasped and ran forward to help him before the doors closed but it shut before she could reach him. She hit the glass and used it as leverage to kick back off it and land on her feet. As she jumped she looked around to see Loki by the controls, she ran at him upon landing back on the floor and swung her fist. It connected with his chest and he stumbled a little but when she went to strike him again he grabbed her wrist and yanked it behind her back, painfully forcing her to turn around and face Thor in the prison. Thor put a hand to the glass and looked out at her, worried. Loki let her go and threw her to the floor, warning her to stay put. She lay there and watched as Thor tried to smash the glass, as Loki disappeared to reappear behind Coulson, as Coulson was stabbed. She watched as Thor fell to his death, she covered her eyes as Loki was blasted away and she lay on the floor with her head buried until as much of it was over as she could get away with. When she heard Fury coming in she looked up again, she stood up slowly, and on shaky legs walked over to where Coulson sat. Coulson had been a ray of hope for her, he'd been the person who'd make her laugh every time he turned up, he was the blundering fool but she'd loved him for it.

And now she watched him die.

Tears dribbled down her cheeks and she didn't want to move from this room. She walked back over to the controls where Loki had let Thor fall and she walked over to the edge of the tunnel which he'd dropped from. She sat on the edge and let her legs dangle over; she didn't want to go anywhere.

She wasn't sure how long she was there for but she became aware of someone sat next to her. Her father spoke to her the softest he ever had in his entire life.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you had to see all that." He said and she couldn't think of anything she could say in response, so she didn't say anything. He took this as a cue to go on.

"You're just a kid…" she interrupted him here.

"I'm not a kid. Not anymore. Any childlike innocence or anything that could make me a kid is gone. I think it's pretty safe to say that I am most definitely not a kid anymore."

He looked at her and she met his eye, "No, you're not." He said quietly, "You have your mom's eyes you know."

She looked away and down the drop. "It's my fault isn't it? It's my fault she's dead."

"No. No it is not." He said sternly and she looked at him, "Your mom was an amazing woman. I wish she hadn't died of course I do. But you're not responsible for her death. And I'm sorry; I kept something from you, all these years. She wanted you to have it but I wanted it for myself. But now I see so much of her in you, I think you're ready for it." He handed over the red ribbon and she took it gently, running it through her fingers and examining it.

"This was hers?" she asked and he nodded. All of a sudden she was so overcome with emotion; she allowed all the pain and tears she'd been storing up for fifteen years to come pouring out as she held this ribbon and she began to sob. He took her in his arms and held her close.

"She loved you, so much…" he whispered into her hair a few tears sliding down his own cheeks. "She told me to make sure you knew it, you never did and I'm sorry for that. I've been a bit of a crappy dad, but she would have been the best mom ever."

She pulled back and looked at him, reaching up and wiping away his tears. "You're not always a crappy dad. I like moments like these, moments where you actually treat me like a person. I just wish you wouldn't insult me so much. I'm sorry too, for everything I've done wrong…"

"You've never done a thing wrong, I've just seen too much of your mom in you, and I couldn't cope with it. But now, I'm accepting it. You'll look great with the ribbon by the way; it'll go really nicely in your hair."

She laughed lightly and looked down at the ribbon; "Thanks…" she said before he wiped away her tears for her and kissed her forehead. Together, they stood up as Captain America entered; Minnie hung back whilst Tony walked forward to talk to him. She stayed back and didn't really listen to their conversation; it was probably only another argument anyway. Instead she looked down at her mother's ribbon in her fingers. It was really beautiful; when she looked down at it she could picture her mother, a beautiful woman dress in a flowing white dress. She had long blonde hair, exactly the same shade as her own and pretty blue eyes. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to her. She smiled slightly at the imaginary image she had in her mind of her mother but it was interrupted by her father's angry voice.

"We are not soldiers!" he said heatedly before turning slightly and gesturing to her behind him, "Is she a solider? Is that what you think?" she looked at Captain America with large eyes, and, for what seemed like the first time, he looked back at her. His eyes softened a little and she realised that she still looked like a kid to him. She was so desperate to prove herself, desperate to prove that she wasn't a child, she was growing up.

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail before pulling it up again and twisting it around into a bun instead of her usual pigtails. She then looked down at the ribbon again and she could vaguely hear Tony and the Captain continuing their conversation about Loki but she didn't pay any attention. Instead she wound the ribbon around the bun and tied it tightly. As she raised her head she didn't feel like a child anymore, she pictured herself looking as beautiful as her mother once did, without the pigtails she felt so much more grown up already. She smiled slightly to herself and stepped forward slowly to stand beside her father, wanting to join in the conversation to feel more included, to not only feel like a grown up, but also to be treated like one.

"This is Loki! He wants parades and a show and a monument built to the sky…" Tony paused for a moment, sussing it out but Minnie reached it first. She looked up at him with wide, alarmed eyes and they spoke in unison.

"Son of a bitch." They said and rushed from the room.

. . .

The attempt to boost her thrusters was almost futile. They would hold her up in the air for longer now but she grew weak and couldn't move around much. She decided that once all of this was over she would re-implant thrusters and re-perform the surgery. She might even get someone else to do it this time as it was no secret, and she was sure she could teach a real brain surgeon to perform the surgery which might be safer than a teenage girl doing it.

She hated how much her life depended on these thrusters now, she hated how much they hurt but she had to continue using them or else she could fall to her death which would be infinitely worse. She hated how there wouldn't be anyone to catch her; she was all alone fighting the big bad world. Her father would often be nearby but she knew that he couldn't always be relied on, that she needed to be dependent on herself. She just wished that she could depend on herself for what was coming, and coming quickly.

She spent the majority of her time strengthening her thrusters and by the time they were ready to head for New York she could keep herself in the air for up to an hour whilst using her hands for short bursts of nearing three minutes at a time. It was enough to get her through to allow her to help. she and Tony planned on going straight to their home in the centre of New York to find Loki and she had a supply of strengthening serum there so she could strengthen herself a bit whilst there which meant she could push it on the way to keep up with Tony and get there.

She kept her hair up in a bun instead of the pigtails and she was delighted to find people looking at her and treating her differently because of this. She was more grown up just by changing the way she wore her hair. Her mood was lifted and she was proud to be carrying a piece of her mother, spiritually, around.

As her and Tony set off they were around the same speed, but Tony picked up speed and she could feel the sense of competition surrounding them so picked up her own speed. It didn't take long before they were racing one another to Stark tower at enormous speeds and Minnie couldn't stop the grin on her face, she knew that her thrusters could fail at any moment but that only added to her adrenaline and excitement. She zoomed past him and felt the wind be displaced as he zoomed over her head. When they neared New York they slowed a little, looking up to Stark tower and seeing Loki on their balcony. In that moment, Tony wanted to punch him so bad. He flew down to where Jarvis could remove his suit and Minnie walked to the other side, she walked a few paces behind Loki as he walked through to meet her father. She slipped into the corridor off to her right and walked briskly down it towards her bedroom. Once she'd reached her room she opened the door and looked around at the familiar sense of home. She'd always preferred her bedroom at the large house in Miami, but this room wasn't that bad. She didn't run but didn't exactly saunter over to her desk and pulled open the drawer. She rooted around in it for a moment before coming to the annoying realisation that her serum wasn't there.

She whirled around, her plans being majorly set back now that she had to find her serum. She needed that serum, she couldn't continue if she didn't have it. She looked around, biting her lip and trying to think where it could be.

Her eye was caught by her bedside table and she crossed to it quickly, yanked open the drawer and began to root around inside, she found the syringe and grinned, holding it up to the light. It was still good; she pulled up her sleeve hastily before giving herself the injection. She felt the strength coursing through her veins instantly. Her senses were heightened but controllable and the thrusters felt more stable.

She dropped the syringe on the floor; she would clean it up once all this was over. She flung open the door and sprinted down the hallway and back into the open plan living area, just in time to see her father being flung from a window.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Main Event

**Avengers Assemble  
I don't own Avengers or any related content.  
Thanks Hollie for pretty much co-writing this with me and giving me some of the best ideas that will go into this fic!  
Thank you for reading and I would love any reviews!  
Complicated Possession.  
Chapter 5 – The Main Event**

Loki turned to face her as the suit came crashing from the elevator doors and caught him off guard, he went flying and Minnie took her chance and shot forward. As he crashed to the ground her foot caught him in the chin, he yelled out in pain but twisted on the ground and caught her leg. He tugged and she fell to the ground, her head hit the ground hard and lights danced in front of her eyes. She blinked rapidly, trying to disperse them but they wouldn't go away. She saw Loki stand in her peripheral vision. He looked down at her before shaking his head and starting to walk away, wiping blood from his lip.

Minnie rolled over to her side for a moment and squeezed her eyes shut before opening them wide for a moment. She repeated this a couple of times before the lights finally dimmed and she could see properly. Her head was buzzing and a painful throbbing had begun near the back of her brain but she told her brain to repair itself and it did just that. She took a deep breath before forcing herself to get back up. Loki was stood a little way away from her with his back to her; she slowly got up, being as quiet as possible. She didn't know what he was doing but she was fairly certain that it couldn't be anything too good. She paused a moment, gathering her strength before running straight at him and leaping. She was proud of this leap; it was large and graceful and got her easily to her target.

She threw her arms around Loki's neck and her legs around his chest. She clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder, not relenting or having any desire to let go. His fingers scrabbled at her arms, drawing blood but she clung on tighter with every scratch. He dropped his sceptre focussed mainly on trying to free himself from her, but she refused to let go. She screwed her eyes shut and buried her face deeper into his shoulder, suddenly she felt him stop scrabbling or struggling and instead his head turned to towards her.

"What do you want from me?" he hissed and she raised her head to speak.

"I want you to stop this. Can't you see it's ridiculous? This isn't your world it's ours, you have no right to be doing any of this!" she said through gritted teeth and turned her face so she could see him, he looked back at her and she could see apprehension in his eyes. For one moment she thought that he might have realised what he was doing was wrong, that he had no hope against the Avengers. For one moment she believed that he could change, that he was the wonderful Loki that she'd found so spectacular from afar. For one moment she allowed her grip to loosen a little.

Her back connected with the floor but she managed to keep her head from following it to smack against the floor but before she could get back up he was on top of her. One leg either side of her, pinning her down and his sceptre was at her neck. She struggled and tried to get up and push him away but she couldn't. He pressed down the sceptre against her neck, the cool of the metal seemed like ice against her neck and she froze. Looking up at him with wide eyes, would he really kill a child? She really didn't put it past him. But this was good, this forced her to stop and think, how could she get away? He leaned down close to his into her face.

"You are really trying my patience. And now my dear brother isn't here to save you, what will happen now?" he sneered and she blinked rapidly. Searching his face and racking her brains for any little weakness she could think to use against him.

"What will happen now?" she whispered, repeating him as her opportunity came into her head.

"I wonder?"

She smiled sweetly and enjoyed the look of surprise on his face, "I think I'll go for a fly…"

"What?"

She commanded her thrusters to go to maximum and she shot out from underneath him. Before she could collide with a wall she put her hands up above her head and activated those thrusters too. She slowed but not quick enough, she slammed into a wall and groaned as she forced herself to stand. She faced him and shrugged, breathing rapidly. She could already feel the bruise forming across her left cheekbone from where she'd hit the wall. He chuckled lightly before throwing the sceptre to one side and holding out his arms.

"Come along then, child." She sprinted forward and leaped again, this time with her feet first. Her foot connected with his chest, and he went sprawling back. Taking advantage of him being on the floor she mimicked his earlier actions and climbed atop him, pinning him down and holding her place with much effort. He struggled against her and grabbed a hold on her shoulders before rolling. Unable to hold her ground she rolled with him and he was once again on top. She got her left hand across her face to protect it from his blows and advances; she curled it into a fist before waiting for a break in his blows against her. She then swung her fist up and felt a rush of satisfaction as she felt it crack against his cheekbone. He howled and she took advantage of his pain to wriggle out a little before sitting up and tackling him, he fell down to the ground and she stood up slowly. She spat blood before telling her body to stop the bleeding.

She surveyed the damage to his body, he had a bruise soon to form across his right cheekbone, a cut lip and she imagined a rather large headache. She then turned her attention back to her own injuries and noted a cut across her right eyebrow, a bruise across her left cheekbone and a cut on the inside of her lip. She was lucky that her brain was so advanced she could heal her headache instantly.

He groaned on the ground and rolled onto his side, she almost felt pity for him. Being beaten up by a fifteen year old girl had to be hard to come to terms with. She knelt down by him and looked down into his face, her own eyes stony and unforgiving.

"Stop this. Stop it now." She said sternly and he shook his head slowly.

"I can't…" he wheezed, "It's too late. There's no way to stop it!"

"There must be something, a way to close the portal?" she grabbed his chin and forced him to look up into her eyes, she leaned in close so their noses were almost touching. "Tell me. Please. I don't want to die, not here, not now. I'm only a kid, look at me. Is this really fair? To condemn me to death or a life of enslavement to a race who hates me? And there are billions more like me out there, some younger than me. Just children. In a way compared to you our whole race are just children, please, don't do this. Tell me how to stop this." Her eyes were wide, she was pleading.

He looked at her for a long moment before his eyes softened and she truly believed his heart was changing. He opened his mouth to speak but there was a crash that interrupted them both and both their heads turned to see Thor striding over to them. She knew that Loki had been about to tell her how to stop all this but thanks to Thor she'd lost the moment. Thor snatched up his brother and flung him through a window, striding after him. He barely even glanced at Minnie, who stood slowly and watched everything that happened out on the balcony. She watched as Loki jumped from the balcony, closely followed by Thor and, sighing, she followed. She sprinted towards the edge of the balcony, trying to get as much speed as possible before she reached the edge. She then flung herself off of the edge and allowed herself to free-fall for a moment, enjoying the sensation of her stomach turning inside out as she sped towards the ground before she activated the thrusters which were still a little weak, but they served her.

She sped downwards to join the others who were stood in a group. As she landed there was a large beast flying towards them, everything was too much of a blur for her to keep up with and she was only aware of Thor grabbing her and holding her to his chest and wrapping his cloak around her and then a wave of uncomfortable heat and light to which she screwed her eyes up. And then he let her go and she watched as Captain America issued orders, he seemed to miss out her completely so she turned to Thor who was getting ready to go and cast lightning through the portal in the sky.

"Let me come help."

"There is nothing you can do." He said dismissing her, and suddenly she was tired of being dismissed as a child. She knew what she was doing, she was smarter than anyone ever gave her credit for and she wanted to help.

"Yes there is." She put a hand to his arm to stop him going, he looked down at her with faint bemusement. "In my blood there's a serum which is how I can do everything I can do. It can magnify your lightning to up to twenty times the concentration it already is. All I have to do is be touching the point of conduction, the spire."

"No. It will injure you."

"No it won't!" she lied hastily, she knew that if Tony found out she was doing this he would kill them both but she ignored that thought. "Well not much anyway, the serum protects Me." she wasn't actually sure what it would do to her. She knew it would probably hurt but the serum would give her some kind of protection, she had no idea what it would do to the serum or her powers but she had to try. She had to help in some way.

"Very well." He said and nodded to the tower where it was going to take place and got ready to depart. She activated her thrusters and met him there. She clung to the tower and willed herself not to look down to the ground many hundreds of metres below her. She bit her lip and he put a hand on her shoulder and nodded before grasping the building and conducting the lighting. As it coursed through her it was more painful than she'd been expecting and she couldn't stop the scream coming from her mouth. He looked down at her, worried, and realised that she had been lying.

"I am stopping this!" he yelled against the rain but she shook her head.

"No! Keep it going I'm alright!" she yelled in return and then the dread filled her as her father's voice was in her ear as she knew it was in Thors.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Minerva?" he said, he sounded pissed.

"I'm helping! Shut up I'm trying to concentrate on not dying!"

"Thor! Shut it off you'll kill her she's an idiot."

"No Thor don't! I'm alright, I can do it!" she looked up at him and used the last remaining serum to dull her pain so she could smile up at him reassuringly. She closed her eyes and waited for it to finish and it was a moment before she'd realised her mistake. Of course her father hadn't meant it would kill her straight away, she'd used up all her energy on the lightning, and now her thrusters wouldn't work.

And she was hundreds of meters above the ground, looking down with no way to get down without falling to her death.


	6. Chapter 6 - Falling Through Space

**Avengers Assemble  
I don't own Avengers or any related content.  
Thank you for reading and I would love any reviews!  
Complicated Possession.  
Chapter 6 – Falling Through Space**

Gazing down at the ground, she took a deep breath and ignored the looks Thor was giving her, she needed to give the impression that she was still alright. That she could continue as normal. So she jumped.

She was twisting and turning and falling and flying through the air and she was trying desperately to clear her head, to activate the damn serum. But nothing was working; her eyes were locked on the ground that was rushing towards her at a dangerous speed. She swore a million times over in her head and willed the serum to work, and after a few moments she found the spark. She mentally grabbed a hold of this spark and fanned it to a flame, the flames coursed throughout her body and she used them to fuel the thrusters. At the last possible moment these thrusters were ignited and she landed. A little too hard and her legs buckled beneath her, and she was going too fast so she skidded along the concrete. She tumbled and flew across the concrete until she smashed into a car which halted her immediately. She lay there, her eyes wide open and gazing up at the sky, one arm raised above her head and the other resting on her stomach. She could feel the warm stickiness of blood across all her body and she had literally never felt sicker. What she wanted right now was a nice, hot bath, and then a nice, comfy bed.

She could hear her father's voice in her ear, something about a nuke. What was a nuke? She tried to make sense of the scramble of noises in her head, the jumble of voices as everyone talked over each other. She wanted to get up and find out what was going on but she just couldn't. She couldn't move, she just wanted to sleep. And suddenly there was a face above her, Thor's face. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms; she relaxed against his chest but resisted sleep. They moved fast, not helping her feelings of queasiness. She noted to herself that the next time she was going to be involved in a death defying battle, to wear something a little more protective than jeans and a t-shirt.

Once Thor had brought her back to the others he set her down, she found she could stand, a little uneasy on her feet but she could stand none the less. Her head was pounding and he still allowed her to lean against him for support.

"What's going on?" she tilted her head up and asked him quietly. He didn't answer her and instead simply looked down at her sympathetically. This didn't reassure her in any way; instead it invoked panic inside of her. She was sure something was wrong, something was terribly wrong.

"Thor! Tell me!" she demanded, and as he looked down at her she knew the way he looked at her had changed.

As he looked down at her she wasn't the child any more, she wasn't the little girl who tagged along behind them because she was a freak among her own kind. Because she was special. He still felt an instinctual need to protect her, but not in the same way. He felt like he wanted to protect her rather than he felt the need that he should protect her. She wasn't a child anymore; she was a beautiful young woman. A young woman who had no clue that her father, her only family, was flying to his death.

He opened his mouth to speak, to utter her a few words of calming reassurance but before he could say anything there was the sound of flying over their heads and she looked up with wide eyes to see her father carrying the nuke up towards the portal. She took a step away from Thor and looked up at the portal; it was slowly whirring through her head. And then it clicked.

"No!" she cried and made to initiate the thrusters to push her upwards and to his aid, sensing this though, Thor lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist, stopping her from moving. She didn't struggle against him but continued to stare up as her father flew higher and higher before disappearing into the portal.

Everything was silent, nothing was moving, the whole world could be burning and she would be oblivious to anything other than the portal that loomed high above them in the sky. She willed her father to come back, to appear through the hole in the sky. But then two simple words brought reality crashing back down around her.

"Close it."

At this she collapsed, numb and unaware of the tears pouring down her face. Her only family was gone. Thor's strong arms held her close to his chest and she screwed her eyes shut and began to sob into his chest, clinging to him. He held her back just as tight, protecting her from the harsh reality that was just outside of his embrace.

His arms tightened and he buried his face in her hair, his cheek brushing against the silky touch of the blood, red ribbon.

**A/N: Apologies for a short chapter but it's what happens when I start the chapter and leave it for a couple of days, I come back and can't remember how to make it long! I have to write them all at once! The next one might be a bit longer! Hopefully! XD**


	7. Chapter 7 - Safe and Warm

**Avengers Assemble  
I don't own Avengers or any related content  
Please leave all feedback! I love reviews!  
Complicated Possession  
Chapter 7 - Safe and Warm**

He was gone, her only family in the entire world and he'd sacrificed himself to save her along with the rest of the world. She pushed herself into Thor's chest as much as she could, wishing she could just disappear and not have to cope with everything that would come with the loss of her father. She was happy to remain curled up there in the street in Thor's arms and hoping her father would return forever. She knew that if she got up she would have to accept what had happened, she would have to continue with life. She wouldn't even be able to bury her fathers body, he would just be lost up in space forever. She would only be able to pretend he was buried alongside her mother, but secretly, she would always know. Hatred for Loki rose in her like bile and she raised her head slowly, still crying and now fuming in anger. She glared at a piece of rubble that lay a couple of feet in front of her but she was brought out of the thoughts of violence running through her mind and forced back into reality as Thor began to shake her gently.

"Minnie," he said softly into her ear and she turned her head, Thor simply pointed to the sky. He hadn't moved his gaze from something that was falling from the sky rapidly. Minnie pushed herself out of Thor's arms and scrambled to her feet, using her momentum she ran a couple of steps forward. The tears had stopped and now she was just worried as she watched her father race towards the ground and he was showing no signs of stopping. She put a hand to her mouth and turned to Thor with a desperate look on her face, wordlessly begging him to save her father. He began to swing his hammer, getting ready to fly up and save him and Minnie turned back to watch. She would fly up there herself but her serum was low and she was weak, there was no way she could survive it let alone save him. They were all taken by pleasant surprise when the distinguishable character of the Hulk flew across their eye-line to grab the falling figure that was her father and bring him safely to the ground.

They raced forward towards where they had landed and Thor pushed him onto his back, Minnie dropped to her knees and skidded to a halt beside him. Ignoring the pain that slashed through her now sliced up knees, she placed one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek, leaning forward and the tears came flooding back. She balled her hand into a fist that rested on his chest and slammed her knuckles down onto his armour. The serum, mixed with adrenaline, caused the smallest dent in his armour but caused more damage to her hand but she still didn't care. She felt a hand on her shoulder and at this she realised her father was no closer to waking up than when he'd been falling from the sky. She turned and her face connected with the uniform of Captain America, he held her and rubbed her arm comfortingly. She cradled her broken hand to her chest and cried, once again mourning for the loss of her father.

A sudden roar from the Hulk made her jump but when she heard her father whimper her head snapped around and she held back for a moment before launching herself at him and taking a hold of his arm with her right hand and continuing to keep her left close to her chest. She smiled weakly at him and ignored the conversation that was going on around her and simply stared at her father, thanking the stars that he was actually alive. She couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks. As the other men helped him up he didn't even speak a word to her, she was thankful of this, she didn't want to say anything to him in front of all these men. She wanted to be able to talk to him privately, to invest her feelings completely. She snivelled and trailed behind the others, in her own little world. Of course, now her father was back everything was back to normal. They'd won and everything was back to normal. Loki was still up in the apartment and she desperately needed more serum, she was weak.

She knew that the serum was the only thing keeping her strong, she didn't wonder if it was the only thing keeping her alive. She was really tired and aching all over, she was covered in cuts and bruises but didn't have the energy to heal herself and she hated this. She wished that she'd never turned herself into a freak, it had changed who she was, it had changed her and not necessarily for the better. She might be able to heal herself when she was hurt or sick, she might be able to shoot weird laser beams from her hands and feet and she might be able to beat up a fully grown man but did she want that? Did she want to be the freak that if she went to school all the girls would laugh at. She couldn't even have a social networking profile without receiving anonymous hate directed at her, she hated every moment of it. But she knew that if she stopped taking the serum, she would die. She needed it, just as her father needed his power supply, just as Pepper needed him. She hugged herself, suddenly cold against the wind and really wanting to go to bed. She used a trace amount of her serum just to assess her injuries, she felt it flow warmly through her veins and smiled warmly at the feeling. Her knees were torn up and bloody, her ribs and abdomen were bruised and cracked but nothing was broken except her left hand. She had bruises up her arms and across her face and a deep gash across her right arm, the only cuts she had on her face were shallow; one across her left eyebrow and the other down the side of her right cheek. They stung a little against the dusty breeze but she ignored it as she had everything else.

And Loki.

God she hated him, more than anything. She'd offered him a chance to redeem himself, to help himself but he'd lost that right. She wanted to punch him right in the nose, and she hoped it bled. But part of her was still completely fascinated by him. She still found both him and Thor completely amazing, she longed to visit Asguard and see for herself the beautiful world that they belonged to. Two beautiful men must belong to an incredibly beautiful world. Because even though he was evil and twisted and Minnie hated his guts, Loki was so beautiful, as was Thor.

She looked up at the back of his head and smiled gently, her legs felt weak and he wanted to sit down, since when was the tower _so far away_?

She saw a small pile of rubble and sat down tiredly, if she could just rest for a few minutes, she just needed to chill. She felt so stressed out by everything, she was looking forward to having some time off. Some time to be a normal teenager and sit in bed all day and eat ice cream and be normal. Just for once. She sighed and put her head in her hands closing her eyes.

"Hey," she recognised the voice of her father above her and she squinted up at him against the setting sun. "What are you doing we're on the clock let's go!" he said, kneeling down in front of her and she shrugged wearily.

"Are you tired?" Thor asked from a couple of metres away and in the corner of her eye Minnie saw the Hulk's head snap around to look at her and a mischievous grin played on his giant lips.

"No!"she exclaimed, shaking her head wildly but could hardly stifle the yawn that escaped from her. Her father nodded as he stood and gestured toward the Hulk who came lolloping over toward her almost like a friendly dog and scooped her up into his enormous arms. She let out a small sqeaul and he laughed a deep rumbling laugh. Cradled against his chest it shook her to her core and whilst she was petrified he would squeeze her to death, she felt oddly safe and warm. She knew it was just Bruce underneath it all, and she was happy he'd finally learned to control his power. So she allowed herself to feel safe as she drifted into a light and fitful sleep that lasted well into the night, and from the heavens, two Gods watched over her. Swearing to protect her should she ever need them.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Gift

**Avengers Assemble  
I don't own Avengers or any related content  
Please leave all feedback! I love reviews!  
Okay so this next bit is set around Iron Man 3. Whilst I was watching Iron Man 3 I couldn't really imagine Minnie being a part of it so I thought I could come up with a story for her that would probably run alongside it. I could see her in parts of it but I didn't see her in it much so I thought it would just be easier to think up something that runs alongside it!  
Complicated Possession  
Chapter 8 - A Gift **

Ever since New York Minnie Stark's father had been forcing her to do combat training every day in order to strengthen herself if they ever needed to fight against someone like Loki again. Pepper told her that he was making her do it because he cared and he didn't want to see her get hurt as badly as she had the last time. But Minnie didn't believe Pepper, she believed he was doing it to tire her out so she wouldn't do anything stupid. Ever since she'd had her eyes opened to everything by Thor she'd been far more reckless, she'd turned into an adrenaline junkie and had actually wanted to do things that teenagers did. That her father normally did. She wanted to go out and drink so much is made her sick, she wanted to do drugs and go to wild parties. She wanted to be normal. The problem was, the serum was failing. She could feel it, no matter how much she injected into herself it would always fail and she'd feel sick and tired and be cooped up in bed with a high fever. Tony thought that just meant it was working and wouldn't listen when Jarvis told him he should stop, Jarvis and Pepper took care of her when she got like this, Tony didn't even drop in to see how she was.

They'd moved back to the beach-house in Miami whilst they waited for the tower to be rebuilt and secretly, Minnie preferred it there. Her bedroom was amazing. It was right over the sea and the whole room was pretty normal with the veranda and the steps that lead down to the beach. But a new addition had been made and now there was a closed off platform that had a short flight of stairs leading up to it. Up these stairs was her bed. The bed was cushioned and soft and fitted directly into the back wall. The other three walls were made entirely of glass and were shaped to fit exactly to the bed, the bed was only accessible from the top stair at the top of the stairs. The glass was domed and every night she could gaze out across the sea and up at the stars, at the end of her bed there was an almost invisible opening where the glass opened up and she could stick her head out and smell the salty air. The window was large and she could easily jump from it into the sea below, but with her serum being weak she didn't want to risk it.

It was now that she was lying in bed staring up at the stars and wondering if one of them was Asgard, and if Thor was up there. Before he'd left he'd told her if she ever needed anyone or anything to just call for him and he would try and come. It had been strange, Loki had been stood next to him at the time and he'd given her a strange look, a sort of pained look. But the events in New York had been well over a year ago and now was the night before Minnie's seventeenth birthday. And she was scared, she was absolutely petrified that any breath could be her last, that the serum was growing so unreliable that it could kill her at any moment. She needed something, something magical to save her. Which was why she was thinking of Thor, could he help her? It couldn't hurt could it?

She sat up slowly and clambered to the end of her bed, she pushed open the windows and embraced the sharp air against her hot face. She looked up to the sky and tried to venture a guess at which star was Asgard. Having absolutely no clue, she resigned herself to staring at the gentle waves lapping at the cliffs below and she spoke softly, knowing Thor would hear her no matter what.

"Hey Thor," she said slowly, feeling ridiculous but somehow knowing that someone was listening, "Or, um, whoever's out their, like his PA or whatever but anyway... I kinda need your help. My serum is failing and I don't know what to do. I can't tell my dad, I don't wanna worry him, he's got enough on his plate as it is, he's totally freaking out constantly about New York and I don't want to make it worse. I don't know what to do..." she leant her left elbow on the railing and put a hand to her forehead, she took a deep, shuddering breath and when she spoke it came out slightly strangled from the sobs she was holding back. "I'm dying. I know I am I know that if I don't get any help soon I'm going to die so please... I need your help!" She cried, she leant out of her window with her arms extended in front of her, tears escaping her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

"Please..." she whispered into the darkness and closed her eyes. A moment later a beam of light shot out and seemed to wrench left hand out, palm up towards the sky. She screamed loudly, completely forgetting that her father and Pepper would probably come running but she couldn't move her hand. It was stuck there, held by the mysterious beam of light which intensified and burned into her palm. She screamed again, but in pain this time as her palm burned. She tried to pull it away but it was held, locked. She could hear the running footsteps of Pepper and her father and she tried to wrench her hand away, but she just couldn't. Until, finally it came unstuck and the beam of light vanished. She pulled her hand to her chest just as her two guardians reached the top of the stairs, Tony jumped onto the bed and clambered over to her. She still had tears pouring down her cheeks and Pepper stood anxiously at the side of the bed. Tony put his arms around Minnie and wheeled her around to face him.

"What's the matter are you hurt?" he demanded, his hands checking her for injuries whilst his face was lined with worry and she shook her head? Her palm seemed oddly cool. She knew she needed to tell them both everything. They both sat and listened whilst she recounted all her worries about the serum and how she'd asked Thor for help and how the beam of light had appeared and then she showed them her palm and once she looked at the tiny symbol that was now carved into her skin she knew it was from Thor. To save and protect her, it was a symbol of his protective love over her. Like a big-brotherly love. And as soon as she accepted this, she felt strong again. Rejuvenated by the knowledge of him looking out for her.

"But I'm okay now..." she smiled warmly, "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Don't be silly," her father scolded, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, "So long as you're okay?"

"Of course." Minnie smiled and hoped that he'd act like this more often.

Once Tony and Pepper had left Minnie looked up to the stars as she leaned out to close her window and smiled up at them, up at Thor.

"Thank you for saving my life, I'll owe you forever."


End file.
